


Daddy's Girl

by knr



Series: Mommy Dearest [2]
Category: teen wolf - Fandom
Genre: 69 (Sex Position), Always Female Stiles Stilinski, Anal Fingering, Anal Plug, Ass Play, Cunnilingus, Double Penetration, Extremely Underage, F/F, F/M, Face-Sitting, Father/Daughter Incest, Fingering, Mother/daughter incest, Multi, Multiple Orgasms, Parent/Child Incest, Simulated Sex, Threesome, Vibrators
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-08
Updated: 2015-02-08
Packaged: 2018-03-11 05:00:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,415
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3315017
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/knr/pseuds/knr
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Anonymous said:<br/>That thing that you did, the Claudia stile one, that was amazing. If you could do more like that, that would be amazing.</p><p>Anonymous said:<br/>Write a follow up to Mommy Dearest with the Sheriff, Claudia, and child girl Stiles</p><p>HugeFan on Mommy Dearest<br/>Omg can I request a second part???</p>
            </blockquote>





	Daddy's Girl

**Author's Note:**

> Couple warnings. As always, be aware of the tags as they're relevant to the content. I don't condone this behavior in real life, but it's fiction. Nobody is harmed in the making of a story. Stiles is very young in this, think 6 years old, so be warned.

It's barely even two days after Claudia showed her how to feel good that Stiles is acting on that once more, trying to find the same tingly feeling that she'd had before. But, her mommy's at work and with John sleeping after a late shift, she isn't sure what to do. Tiptoeing not-so-quietly into the master bedroom, Stiles pushes the door open and walks over to the bed where John is lying on his back, one arm hanging off the bed. "Daddy.." Stiles whispers, grabbing at his hand and tugging a little but it provokes nothing more than a few sleepy grunts. Tiny full lips pursing into a pout, she hesitates for a moment as if to gather what she should do. After some consideration, Stiles is stripping off the little pink dress Claudia had put her in this morning, tossing it on the floor. She starts to climb onto the bed when she realizes she didn't have any undies on the first time, scrambling to tug them off with a huff and throwing them in the opposite direction. Stiles moves carefully, as if what she's doing won't wake him up eventually anyway, and moves to straddle John's head so that the baby soft skin of her cunt is rubbing against his sleep-parted lips. But.. it's not the same. He's not doing anything to make her feel good like Mommy did. "Daddy!" Stiles whines resentfully, as if he's purposely holding something back from her. Finally, he starts to wake, not fully registering what's happening yet. His tongue darts out to lick his lips but instead, he catches an almost familiar taste despite there being barely any weight of her on top of him. But, even the little motion is enough to have Stiles giggling playfully and doing little bucking motions to spur him on.

John's eyes widen when he finally wakes up enough to realize this wasn't some dream; that his daughter is really sitting on his face, naked. He sits up quick, putting a hand on her back to lower her down off his shoulders as he does - though, he's careful because there's only a layer of blanket separating their skin. He really needs to learn to lock the door when he sleeps naked. Shaking his head, he looks down at Stiles who seems as if she's only capable of pouting at the moment. "Stiles, what were you doing?" His voice comes out in a more urgent exhale than he'd intended but he'd be damned if he could get that taste out of his mouth and he wanted more. This was his daughter. It's wrong. But, John can hardly believe his own ears when the little girl speaks from where she's sitting in his lap. "I just wanted to feel all tingly again, like when mommy showed me the grownup thing!" Already, she's getting emotional that she may have done something wrong; with wide, watery eyes and sniffling a flushed nose, Stiles rubs at her eyes. So, Claudia was the one to teach her this. In actuality, it probably shouldn't surprise John. Claudia had always been a sucker for facesitting - apparently it ran in the family. He can barely stand the way Stiles is whimpering, and how wrong could it really be..? Stiles had initiated it, and she said she wanted it again even after Claudia had done it. Hesitating still though, John looks at his daughter for a long moment before sighing through a nod. "Okay, baby. No more tears, I'll make it all better."

Calloused fingers run beneath her back, lifting her up again and kissing her on the mouth softly. He can barely help the way his cock throbs at her mouth on his own; the softest lips, spit-slick and swollen from crying. John sighs, moving back on the bed so that his back is against the headboard of the bed. Stiles is still light enough to hold up easily and he knows it'll give him so extra leverage, being able to hold her tighter. "Wrap your legs around Daddy's neck, Stiles." He speaks, though his voice trembles through his own perverted excitement as the little girl did exactly as she's told. John moves his hands down to her ass to hold her close and spreading it a bit as he does. God, seeing her so close and open like this.. John has to take a moment to compose himself, and it's not until Stiles starts to whine again that he realizes out long he's just been staring at her little cunt and that practically untouched asshole. He shudders at the thought, pressing his face against her and burying his nose against the smooth skin as he laps at her tiny button of a clit, and she's scrambling to pull at his hair. "Daddy!" She gasps, because John's tongue is a lot stronger than Claudia and already, her legs are trembling. John just smiles in response, sucking at it and rolling his own hips up instinctively despite the lack of a touch there.

"Okay, baby, we're going to move, okay?" John keeps his hands on her ass, not even moving her away from his face as he finally moves to lie down on the bed. "Be a good girl and lean forward so you can put your hands on the headboard for me, okay?" Stiles only nods, doing as she's told and planting her palms on the heavy oak of the headboard before her. John quickly goes back to work, one hand still on her ass - it's just enough to be a handful for each cheek - but the other moves up her stomach until he reaches the tiny buds of two nipples where full breasts would normally be and he can't even hold back the moan that he breaths into her. John licks and sucks at her eagerly, eating like he's starving, while he tweaks one nipple gently between his thumb and his forefinger and Stiles is a mess. Already, she's a trembling pile of coos and moans, rocking her hips down and grinding them against his face greedily. John can't resist moving the other hand to push his thumb inside her soaking cunt, rocking it into her while his middle finger - wet from her own juices and his spit - is pressing at her asshole. Her voice is hoarse as she moans, and John is almost surprised at her strength when she pulls his hand but she still manages to work through it until both fingers are completely inside her down past his knuckles. "So tight.." John murmurs against her as he sucks mercilessly at her clit, starting to work his fingers out of her and back in at an agonizingly slow pace. There are overwhelmed tears in Stiles' eyes, something that would alarm John, if it weren't for the happily blissed look on her face and the moans pouring from her mouth. It's only a matter of pushing his fingers up into her again before she's doubling over and lying on top of him as she rides her orgasm out. "Please, Daddy! Oh, Daddy.." She gasps, entire body shaking as he fucks her through it and even after, for a few moments, for his own appeal.

Everything in him is screaming to fuck her, to do something because Christ, he's so hard it hurts. But, she's so tiny and fragile. Pulling his fingers out of her carefully, he doesn't even clean them of the slick liquids she'd provided before slipping his hand beneath the blanket to stroke his cock. Stiles is still sitting on his chest, coming down from her own peak, when she feels the blanket moving behind her. "Wait, wait, lemme!" Without skipping a beat, she's scrambling around to face his cock but she's still kneeling over his head and god, that asshole looks so fucking good. Leaning forward, he smirks and swipes his tongue over her asshole and she gasps, giggling. "Daddy! It's my turn!" She smiled eagerly, pulling the blanket away from him but what she's met with is not something she's used to seeing. Stiles pauses, a bit confused at what to do with him at first. "I don't know.." But she learns quick, reaching out to wrap chubby fingers around his cock just like his were and the first touch is already enough to draw a broken moan from his lips. John's hand falls away, letting her taking over as she rubs her hand over it curiously. Then, before he could direct her further, Stiles is dipping her head down closer to examine it. "Can I.. Can I taste it?" She looks back over her shoulder, and it's all John can do to not eagerly. "Go ahead, baby.. it's just like a lollipop. You can lick it, or suck it." Stiles hesitates for a moment before sticking her tongue out slowly and swiping it against his slit slowly. Just that has him arching his back up off the bed ever so slightly, but he forces himself to remain still for her sake. Her mouth is tiny, but Stiles manages to wrap her lips around the head of his cock, sucking at it eagerly and rubbing her hands over the rest of it. John dropped his head back, resting a hand in her hair gently. "Just like that, baby girl. Daddy's going to feed you, make you all big and strong. You just have to swallow it, okay?" His voice is breathy, desperate as she sucks harder at him with tiny moans, nodding and it's probably the quickest he's ever lasted before he's coming in her mouth. Stiles is surprised, and she coughs, but she's stubborn and manages to swallow nearly all of his come - save for a few drops that dribble from the corners of her lips but he's happy to lick them up and kiss them back into her mouth.

* * * * *

John really did have a plan. When Claudia got home from work, they were going to have a calm discussion about what each of them had done and what they should do about the fact. But, instead, they ended up swapping stories and talking about experiences and left both of them wanting more. They decide to wait the few days until her sixth birthday to give her a present she wouldn't forget; both of them.

"Stiles! Baby, can you come in here?" Claudia called out to the little girl and god, she's already wet just knowing what's coming up. The little girl's birthday party had just ended, and they told her she couldn't have her present until after so that the other kids wouldn't get jealous. Though, Claudia can't help but admit how fucking adorable Stiles' little boyfriend Scott is. She can't help but wonder if she'd be able to get away with inviting him over for a playdate. But, the thoughts are suddenly the last thing on her mind when Stiles races in with bright eyes and a beaming smile. She's wearing a big, frilly green dress that she got for her birthday party, and she looks damn beautiful. John exhales an audible sigh at the sight from where he's sitting on the edge of the bed, arms crossed. Claudia smiles when the girl starts rambling questions about her present, but Claudia just closes the door behind her. "Come here, beautiful girl." She murmurs, kneeling before Stiles and pulling the dress up over her head. Stiles is left in white cotton panties with a little pink bow on the front and matching socks. Claudia licks her lips, leaning forward and kissing Stiles deeply. After a moment, she pulls away and moves to stand, scooping up the child in her arms. "C'mon, we're going to give you your present." Claudia returns to the bed, lying her down on it so that her legs are hanging off the edge. Once she's comfortable, both Claudia and John begin to get undressed and Stiles can barely quiet the excited giggles coming from her. "Mommy..? Daddy?" Claudia is the first to return to their daughter, reaching out to rub her through her underwear.

"We're going to make you feel real good, baby." Stiles nods her understanding as Claudia pulls her panties off, leaving the socks on as she moves onto the bed. Claudia has just gotten settled where she's straddling Stiles' face before the kid is eagerly lifting her head to lick at her mother's cunt and Claudia exhales a low moan. "Good girl, baby.. you're such a good girl." She murmurs, grabbing a pillow and putting it beneath Stiles' back so her waist is up off the bed a bit. Dipping her head down, Claudia wastes no time is saving the taste of her daughter's cunt. She moans through the kitten licks that Stiles is giving her, moving to suck at Stiles' clit hard and working her middle finger into her hole. John finally moves to the edge of the bed after taking a few moments to watch them, kneeling at the front of the bed. He reaches out, grabbing Claudia by the jaw to get her attention and leaning forward to kiss her with bruising force before letting her go. John drops his head down, waiting until Claudia has returned to Stiles' clit before he's pressing his own tongue flat against Stiles' asshole. The new sensation, and the both combined, has Stiles gasping with shock-wide eyes and squirming a little. "Oh!" She murmurs, the overwhelming instinct being to close her legs but John just as quickly moves to catch them, a hand on each of her thighs to push her legs open even wider. "Just like that.. good girl, Stiles." John presses the tip of his tongue into her ass, pushing at the little ring of muscle there and reaching up to add his own middle finger inside Stiles' cunt so they've both got her. Knowing that Claudia's with him, helping him, and acting on her own somehow just adds even more to this that he can barely stand. He's going to fuck her so hard she can barely walk later.

Focusing back on Stiles, John is determined to see just how many times they can make Stiles come before it's too much for her and it won't be too hard because she's already crying out through her first round; both of them just too much for her. Too much pleasure, too much excitement, and her voice is hoarse as she moans and licks at her mommy's cunt happily. Still, her parents don't skip a beat; if anything else, they're working harder to get her off, determined to make it a birthday to remember. Fingers in sync as both of them press their own inside her, working deeper and stretching her open slowly. After a few moments, Claudia reaches back to the nightstand and pulls out a tiny, slim vibrator but one of the strongest she has. Smiling faintly, she sets it to the lowest setting and starts over Stiles' clit, then down to her asshole, before pressing it inside her. Even that has her whimpering but when Claudia turns it to the highest setting and leaves it inside her, it sends Stiles reeling and flailing into her second round. Her cunt is flushed with pleasure at this point, matching most of the rest of her body, as John fucks his tongue inside Stiles' asshole and Claudia moves back to work on her clit again. Mere seconds after the last orgasm, her muscles are tensing again and tears are escaping the little girl's eyes. Claudia looks back at her, still rubbing her clit gently. "Want to stop, baby?" But the sentence is barely out of her mouth before Stiles is shaking her head, even through almost full weeping as she rubs her eyes. "N-No, more... more, mommy.." Her voice is hoarse, and Claudia chuckles as she looks back at her husband. "And you talk about me being greedy?"

John just laughs in response, working his middle finger inside her asshole again and licking at the ring around it with a sigh. He pumps his finger into her, quicker than he had the time before and raising a brow. "Do you have another one?" John smirks, eying the vibrator. "That small?" Claudia's lips curl into a smile, nodding and digging for the other that almost matched the one they were using now, but it was more tapered at the end. He takes the tiny vibrating butt plug from her, watching Stiles closely as he pulls his finger from her and slips the plug in in place of his finger. It isn't until after he's got the entire thing deep inside her that he switches it on; low at first, and working all the way up to high, and Stiles can barely contain the sharp moans pouring from her lips. "Daddy! Daddy, daddy, daddy, daddy.." The word turns into something almost meaningless, aimlessly repeating it as she comes for the third time that night and the fourth right after. Stiles is sobbing now, but still, she begs them not to stop. It's sore, but she doesn't want to stop yet, doesn't want to lose the tingly feeling. Claudia rubs her clit gently, looking down at Stiles' furiously red cunt and licking her lips. "One more, then we're going to give you a break. You can lay right there and watch mommy and daddy, okay?" Stiles pouts, but even then, she nods as Claudia pulls the vibrator from her cunt and presses it directly on her clit without turning the setting down. It's a near immediate reaction, head dropping back through her next orgasm and panting as she struggles to breathe. "Oh, mommy.." Stiles whines, breath still ragged even as she hears both vibrators being shut off and she's suddenly empty. Body flushed and cheeks tearstained, Stiles can barely sit up to look at her parents but they move to lie on either side of her. "You're so good, baby girl," John whispers, kissing her softly before moving to lie on his back. Claudia kisses her as well before moving past her to straddle John's waist, immediately sinking down with a broken moan.

John drops his head back, resting a hand on Claudia's hip as she rides him without mercy; all quick, needy thrusts and grinds down against him while Stiles watches with a frown. Claudia licks her lips, watching her daughter. "What's wrong, sweetheart?" John glances to meet his daughter's eyes too, but she's more intent with the actual sex before her. "I wanna do that.." She mutters, but Claudia automatically shakes her head. "Oh, baby. You can't yet, you could get hurt.." But still, Stiles looks upset and hurt - as if it's more of them not wanting to do that with her, rather than not being able to. After a moment, Claudia gets an idea. "C'mere, Stiles." She slows to a stop, John's cock still buried deep inside her own cunt. Stiles comes over hesitantly, and Claudia smirks as she picks her up, sitting her down to straddle her daddy's waist so that her back is flush against Claudia's stomach. "This way, you can get an idea what it's like, okay? Just do what I do." Stiles nods, reaching back to rest her hands on her mommy's thighs. When Claudia starts to rock her hips once more, working up until she's practically bouncing on John's dick, Stiles does everything exactly the same, as if she's the one getting fucked. Claudia smiles, reaching both hands down, one between them to rub at her own clit and the other to reach forward and rub at Stiles'. "See? Just like a big girl," Claudia whispers through a breathless exhale and god, Stiles' babysoft skin against her is definitely spurring her quicker than she'd normally be able to get off. "Good girl.. just like that." She circles at her own clit harder, determined to match up their own orgasms as close as possible and when it happens, they're barely seconds apart. John isn't far behind them, being able to look down and see his daughter and it's almost, almost like it's her. His gaze shifts between the two of them as he fucks up harder against them, one hand on Stiles' hip and the other on Claudia's to keep them in place as he comes, dropping his head back against the bed. Claudia smiles and dips her head down to lick along the shell of Stiles' ear gently before whispering not-so-quietly. "And, don't forget, daddy's birthday is coming up too."

**Author's Note:**

> This may actually be the longest I've written but I had a really fun time writing this and I've had quite a few requests for more Mommy Dearest, so I hope you all enjoyed it! As always, thanks for reading! I always appreciate any comments or the like. If you have something you'd like to see, toss it in [here.](http://kinks-galore.tumblr.com/ask)


End file.
